


constellations on the ceiling

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Sleepy cuddles are the best.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	constellations on the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "gold"
> 
> wow, it's the end of deceitber ♡ it's been a lot of fun writing so much deceit fluff!

"Which constellation is that?" Remus asks sleepily, pointing at the ceiling.

"It's the 'it's two in the morning go to sleep, Remus' constellation," Deceit answers. Remus giggles, pulling Deceit closer under the blankets.

"It's Ursa Major," Logan announces, peering upwards at the gold stars decorating his ceiling. Because it's the mind palace, they twinkle like the actual constellations they represent. "I believe you were in particular pointing at the asterism known as the Big Dipper."

"Neat," Remus breathes. "Are there any octopus constellations? There should be. Can you imagine a _space_ kraken? What if black holes were its eyes, and it could suck you in that way?"

"Remus, I love you dearly, but have I reminded you it's _two in the morning_?" Deceit groans into his boyfriend's chest. "I would love to hear about space krakens in the morning," he adds, his tone softening. "But Thomas has to get up early tomorrow for the new year."

"Sorry," Remus says, ruffling Deceit's unruly hair in apology. "I'll try to stop."

"And if you can't, I'm more than happy to read to you from your book, cephy," Logan offers. Remus's book is the longest book on cephalopods Logan owns. His copy now features a new cover, featuring a massive, hand-drawn kraken, swallowing the spine whole. It almost looks like the creature is ready to splash off the cover and into the real world (if you can call the mind palace such, anyway).

"Ooh, would you?" Remus asks, excited. "I love it when you read to me!"

"Go for it," Deceit says, too tired to lie, when Logan looks at him inquiringly. When Logan slips out of bed to retrieve it, Deceit lets out a low whine of discontent at the cold spot he leaves behind, his tongue sticking out in a disgruntled blep.

"Is Dee Dee cold?" Remus asks, tugging him close. In deference to sleeping with Deceit and Logan, Remus is still wearing his usual ruffled costume, and Deceit can feel the ruffles through his pajamas.

"Yes," Deceit hisses, although that's not precisely true anymore. Remus radiates heat like Deceit's own personal furnace, and he can't help yawning, exhaustion making his eyelids droop as Logan gets back into bed, settling back against the pillows.

"Let's start where I left off last time," Logan suggests. He looks down at Deceit, and Deceit can see the fondness in his eyes. "Good night, stardust."

"Good night," Deceit murmurs.

He's sound asleep before Logan's finished the first paragraph.


End file.
